Farfalla di Cielo
by Padmenvy
Summary: Superbi Squnelle, la pequeña "lady Varia", recibe su primera arma de caja, pese a la reticencia de su padre, Squalo.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Por favor, perdonen mi GRAAAN ausencia estos meses (?), pero estuve de exámenes, mi pc se descompuso y ...bueno, hay un larguisimo "etc" detrás de todo ello. Como sea, tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración para mis fics, aunque si que he dibujado mucho sobre ella. Si quieren ver solo entren a los enlaces de mi perfil, en mi galería de DA hay tiras y nuevos dibujos sobre ella. Incluso fan arts que le han hecho *U* ...asdfg! *se siente orgullosa* Espero que no hayan olvidado a la pequeña Lady Varia, hoy les traigo una nueva historia de ella, anunciando también que al final aún quedan varios episodios por subir, los terminaré pronto.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con "Farfalla de cielo", la historia de como Squnelle consiguió su primera arma de caja. ( Con dibujo sobre el tema en mi perfil) Espero que les guste y dejen lindos reviews! *3* See ya!

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

**FARFALLA DI CIELO.**

La tormenta había estallado de nuevo y Vongola necesitaba de la ayuda de Varia una vez más. La petición estaba hecha y Superbi Squalo llevaba el documento hasta el despacho del jefe.

- Vrooooei! Xanxus!- La puerta de la estancia se abría de par en par al aparecer el espadachín. El pelinegro, por su parte simplemente se manteía en pie, a un lado de la ventana, contemplando el cielo oscuro por las nubes que descargaban el agua...nunca le gustó la lluvia.

- Jefe, acaba de llegar esta solicitud desde Vongola, es urgente.- Xanxus volteó el rostro con desgana, mirando el documento que descansaba sobre su mesa. Las disputas contra famiglias mafiosas rivales era algo habitual y no era sino en casos extremos que recurrian a Varia para que solucionasen el problema.

- ...¿No vas a mirarlo?- Le cuestionó el peliplata, acostumbrado a que le mayor desatendiese sus quehaceres como siempre.

- No. ¿Qué es lo que dice? ...-

El menor de ambos chasqueó la lengua y tomó el informe, leyendolo por cuarta vez ese día.

- Los Spazzola...del sur.

- ¿Spazzola? ...esa famiglia es protegída de Vongola.

-...Ahora tienen retenido el suministro de armas aprovechando esa protección.- El espadachín miraba el documento, comunicandole los puntos esenciales al otro.

- Entonces...¿ellos tienen nuestras armas?

- Exacto.

- ¿Que acaso Vongola no sabe hacer nada por si mismo?

- Vroooei! Si recurren a nosotros es porque la situación se ha vuelto violenta!-

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, solo era roto por el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos que resonaban a lo lejos. Xanxus había vuelto a mirar a la nada y se mantuvo así durante un momento, pensativo.

- Entonces ya sabes que hacer.-

Squalo rodó los ojos, sí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacer el trabajo que Xanxus no quería hacer. Tomó la pluma del otro y garabateó la firma del mayor, una firma que no era más que una X, dando por aprobada la misión.

- La prepararé para esta noche...veré que subordinados enviaré y ...-

- Ve tú también.-

El espadachín, que estaba a mitad de camino a la puerta volteó a mirarle algo desconcertado, desde que era capitán de estrategia apenas iba personalmente a las misiones a no ser que fuesen de verdad importantes.

-...Está..está bien.- Terminó por decir, volteando de nuevo de camino a la puerta.- Entonces, procura que Squnelle no se duerma muy tarde...-

- ah, hablando de ello...- el mayor volvió a sentarse, esbozando una sonrisa perezosa.- Le encargué un arma de caja a Nelly.-

Sin voltear, Squalo quedó mirando a la nada, ya con la puerta abierta. Un arma de caja significaria que ya no habría punto de retorno. Si Squnelle la recibía, formaría parte del mundo de la mafia para siempre, y Squalo no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo que él deseaba para el futuro de su hija.

- ...Ella...es demasiado joven para eso, aun no cumple 7...- Murmuró perfectamente audible, desde su posición, su ceño permanecía fruncido pese a que no miraba a ningún punto en concreto.

- ¿Es joven para un arma de caja y no para blandir una espada, lanzar cuchillos o disparar un arma de fuego? No me hagas reir, basura!-

El peliplata apretó los puños, molesto. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que todos le enseñasen sus técnicas, pero siempre terminaba haciendose lo que el jefe quería.

Finalmente volteó, mirando al mayor con seriedad.

- ¿No debería ser yo quien decidiese si debe tenerla o no? Además, ni siquiera se sabe cual es su atributo.

El jefe del escuadrón de asesinos frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su mano derecha. Si, era cierto que Squnelle no era su hija, no llevaba su sangre, era hija de Squalo solamente, pero le molestaba la manera que el albino tenía para recordarselo.

Resopló y esbozó una sonrisa, poco importaba lo que su guardián de la lluvia pensase u opinase, al final se haría lo que el jefe dictaminase

- Ya, vete a preparar la misión, Superbia. Pronto conocerás el atributo de tu hija...- Y rodó su silla para darle la espalda, de nuevo creando el silencio entre ambos.

Squalo no se movió de su posición, muy molesto clavaba la vista en el respaldo del asiento contrario y así se mantuvo un momento hasta que finalmente el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse delató que había abandonado la estancia. El siguiente sonido que se escuchó fue un bostezo de Bester desde el otro lado de la habitación, el imponente ligre descansaba en un rincón, ajeno a la conversación que acabab de ocurrir.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

- Papi...¿tienes que irte? ...-

En la puerta de la mansión, Squnelle tironeaba de la ropa del espadachín, con los ojos llorosos, no le gustaba la idea de que su padre saliese en mitad de la noche con aquella fuerte tormenta callendo sobre ellos.

- Volveré en la mañana, mio caro...- El mayor se agachaba a besar la mejilla de su pequeña, revolviendole un poco el cabello cuando volvía a alzarse. Squnelle, preocupada, dió un paso adelante, intentando atrapar de nuevo al mayor, pero Lussuria, que había ido a despedir al comando que se marchaba, la retuvo, cargandola.

- Chiiiiiiiiiiiicoooos! Recuerden que estaré esperandoles to-da-la-no-che por si se lastiman y necesitan primeros auxilios!- El mayor de los varia despedía así a los demás, quienes apenas asintieron a las palabras canturreadas por Luss.

- Vroooooei! En marcha, montón de escoria!-

Y así, el comando formado por 15 subordinados, comandados por el capitán Superbi Squalo, desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche Siciliana, entre truenos y lluvia.

Esa noche estaba siendo silenciosa en la mansión Varia, Fran y Belphegor habían salido a una misión en la ciudad y tardarían varios días en regresar, Levi entrenaba a su escuadrón del trueno en las salas subterráneas y Lussuria esperaba en la entrada de atrás con su pavo real del sol, por si llegaban heridos.

Squnelle permanecía en el despacho de Xanxus, recostada sobre la gran bestia de este, le jalaba los bigotes y las orejas. El animal por su parte se limitaba a bostezar o gruñirle cuando le molestaba demasiado, pero no pasaba de ahí, al igual que el mismo Xanxus, Bester jamás se había mostrado violento para con la pequeña.

- Ya es hora de que vayas a dormir.-

- No quiero...- La menor se veía cansada, pero aún así se resistía a caer dormida, seguía jugando con el impasible animal.

-...¿Cuando regresará papi?-

- Por la mañana...-

- Y le vas a esperar?...-

- Sí.- Xanxus de nuevo miraba a la nada por la ventana. Aunque nunca parecía mostrar el mínimo interés por Squalo, no dormiría tranquilo hasta que este regresase.

- Y yo puedo esperarlo también? ...-

- No. Debes ir a dormir.-

Squnelle frunció los labios y se bajó de Bester, propinandole una caricia en la nariz, haciendo que este moviese los bigotes.

- Dime, Nelly...¿te gustaría tener también un animal de caja?

- Ah!¿Puedo? Vrooei! Si, Si quiero!- De pronto el rostro de la menor se había iluminado, sonriendo apliamente a Xanxus, este le sonrió también, complacido de siempre ganarse el favor de la pequeña.

- Entonces irás a dormir ahora...- Se puso en pie, ofreciendole la mano a la menor, quien asintió efusiva, tomando aquella mano que era mucho más grande que la suya, caliente y de tacto áspero. El mayor la llevó hasta su habitación y obedientemente, durmió toda la noche.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

La batalla librada por Squalo y sus hombres fuemás violenta de lo habitual. Los hombres de Spazzola habían ganado fuerza de ataque al contar con las armas robadas a Vongola y eran superiores en número. Pese a la cuidada estratégia del capitán, los soldados Varia iban cayendo uno por uno, heridos y cansados.

- VRAAAAAAAE! SCONTRO DI SQUAAAALOO! - El espadachín se abría paso entre sus enemigos, cortando tela, piel y carne con su espada, salpicando de sangre todo a su alrededor. Su arma da caja, el imponente Squalo Grande Pioggia, arrasaba con todo aquel que se le ponía por delante, pero aún y con eso el bando Varia iba siendo cada vez más reducido.

- Ah! Squ-chaaaan!- Lussuria contactaba con Squalo a traves del intercomunicador que llevaban en la oreja.- Ya hay aquí diez hombres muy mal heridos! ¿ Qué está pasando?-

- Vrooooei! Ocupate de ellos, Lussuría!-

- oh! Pero Pea-chan empieza a debilitarse! Si siguen a este ritmo quedará sin flamas en pocas horas y ya no podré sanarlos!-

-Arreglatelas, maldita sea!- Le bramó el espadachín, abriendose paso entre otros cuatro hombres de Spalozza que le disparaban a pocos metros. Con un rápido movimiento desvió las balas con el filo de su espada, ya quedaba poco, aunque solo quedaban 3 soldados varia y él en pie, estaba seguro de que de nuevo saldría victorioso de esa batalla.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

A la mañana siguiente, Squnelle saltó de la cama, corrió hasta la habitación del espadachín, esperandole encontrarle allí, como de costumbre, pero no estaba. Pensó que seguramente estaría en la habitación del jefe o en su despacho, pero no fue así.

La puerta principal se abrió y de ella vio entrar a los 3 hombres que habían permanecido con Squalo hasta el final de la batalla. Estaban heridos pero no demasiado. Lussuria los recibió con gesto preocupado, la misión había sido un éxito...pero Squalo no había regresado.

Nelly observaba todo desde lo alto de las escaleras y a un lado suyo apareció Levi, sonriendo para sí.

- ¿El estúpido capitán cayó en la batalla? - Rió por su ocurrencia, recibiendo de inmediato una patada furiosa de Squnelle en la pierna.

- VROOEI! TONTO LEVI!- Le bramó furiosa, con los ojos llorosos y enseguida fue al encuentro de Xanxus.

-...-...-

- Boss!- Lussuria entró corriendo al despacho del jefe, quien permanecía sentado en su sillón, con Nelly llorosa en su regazo.

- Ah...el ..el capitan Squalo..yo, ehm...Pea-chan quedó sin flamas y ...no..-

- Habla claro de una maldita vez.-

- Squalo está en el hospital. Resultó herido y no pudo llegar a tiempo de que le curase.-

-...- El pelinegro resopló, de no ser porque tenía a Squnelle en su regazo ya se había deshecho en ira o hubiesesoltado algún improperio sobre su inútil escuadrón de asesinos.

- Retírate.- Ordenó a Lussuria, quien en seguida desapareció de la estancia.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Cuando Squalo abrió los ojos, se vió vendado y conectado a un gotero con suero y otro con sangre. Aturdido y molesto se incorporó de inmediato, sentandose en la camilla.

- Ah...VROOOEI! donde mierda esto..argh!- se dobló de dolor, volviendo a tumbarse.

- Uishishishishi~ Al fin despiertas, capitán.- Habían pasado ya un par de días y Belphegor se encontraba sentado a su lado entre un montón de trozos de papel, se aburría y simplemente se dedicó a apuñalar las revistas que habían por ahí.

- ...por qué estoy en el hospital?...argh! que haces tú aqui?-

- Ya, ya!...Descuida, no te derrotaron. Uishishishi, eres tan terco que no desfalleciste hasta acabar con el último de tus enemigos, tiburón masoquista.-

Squalo sonrió, no importaba que le hubiesen herido, no era la primera ni la última vez que eso pasaba y tampoco era la peor de las heridas que había tenido. Lo importante era que había cumplido con su misión exitosamente.

Bel se levantó de la silla estirandose, perezoso.

- Ya que despertaste seguramente te enviarán a casa pronto...yo ya me voy...-

- ...¿Está él aqui?-

- No.-

Squalo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lucía el sol e incluso hacía calor...esperaba que Xanxus se hubiese preocupado por él, pero no se sentía demasiado decepcionado, estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia del jefe.

- Pero si está tu hija ahí afuera, con Lussuria.-

- Que no entre. No quiero que me vea así...-

Bel se mantuvo en silencio pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, la puerta se abría, dando paso a la mitad del cuerpo de Lussuria.

- Lo siento, Squ-chaaaan...pero ella no puede esperar más por verte.

- Papi, papi! - Nelly corrió al encuentro de su padre, subiendosele encima y abrazandolo sin dar importancia a las heridas de este ni su gesto de dolor por el arrebato cariñoso de su hija. Aguantandose el dolor, el espadachín estrechó a su pequeña con fuerza ante la mirada enternecida de Luss y Bel que ante aquella escena, se hacía a un lado fingiendo arcadas.

- Uishishishi...tanto amor me pone enfermo.-

- Papi, mira!- Squnelle se sentaba a un lado y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Arma...de caja...-

La menor lucía incluso un anillo varia a su medida en el dedo central de su mano derecha. Finalmente Xanxus había hecho lo que había querido. El espadachín suspiró resignado, ya no había vuelta atrás. La menor encajó su anillo en la abertura de la caja con toda su cocentración y al momento un enorme enjambre de mariposas monarca inundó la estancia, revoloteando entre todos ellos.

- Ah! Fuera! Insectos!- Bel manoteaba el aire, intentando espantar las mariposas, que despedían un aroma adormedecedor y unos polvos paralizantes, aunque en ese momento solo se dedicaban a revolotear y posarse aquí o allá.

- Farfalla di cielo.- La menor sonreía, mirando sus letales "mascotas".

Squalo miraba las mariposas con expresión sorprendida. "Farfalla di cielo"...

- Cielo...-

Lussuria asintió con una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que se contagió al espadachín, quien de pronto se sentía henchido de orgullo, su hija poseía el atributo del cielo, lo que solo podía significar que sería la sucesora directa de Xanxus cuando este decidiese dejar el cargo de jefe. El sentimiento de orgullo que tenía en ese momento, era más que desbordante.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ya de vuelta a la mansión Varia, Squalo se había acercado al despacho del jefe, sus heridas habían sanado por completo ( Gracias a cierto pavo ) y ahora volvía a atender sus obligaciones con normalidad. Se acercó a la mesa, observando con sorpresa como durante su ausencia, Xanxus había cumplido con su trabajo por una vez y los documentos estaban firmados y sellados. Satisfecho los apilaba y se disponía a retirarlos de allí cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces provinientes del jardín. Se aproximó al gran ventanal y quedó allí en silencio, mirando al exterior.

- Vrooei! Veleno di farfalla!- La voz de Squnelle sonaba firme y autoritaria pese a su corta edad y a su señal, la bandada de mariposas obedecía, volando y rodeando el maniquí que utilizaban en los entrenamientos, cubriendolo de veneno.

- Ahora desde más lejos.- Xanxus estaba con ella, guiandola en ese nuevo aprendizaje.

- Il paralizzante di cielo! Waah!- La menor reía, encantada con todo aquello.

Squalo rió para sí, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras contemplaba la escena de aquellos dos, Squnelle seguiría perteneciendo a la mafia, se convertiría en varia, igual que ellos, pero Xanxus había sabido planearlo todo para que nada saliese mal, para que Squnelle se convirtiese con el tiempo en la más implacable e imbatible asesina. Aunque nunca se lo diría, se sentía orgulloso de él, de como estaba madurando finalmente.

-...Parece que al fín empiezas a hacer las cosas bien, Boss...-

Farfalla di cielo/ Fin.

...Continuará~


End file.
